The invention relates to a cylinder block of the closed-deck type containing a cast cylinder-block core with at least one cylinder and a water jacket. The invention furthermore relates to a method for producing a closed-deck type cylinder block.
DE28 36 810 A1 discloses a cylinder block of the “closed-deck” type produced by die-casting a light alloy. The water jacket of the cylinder block disclosed therein, however, is open toward the crankcase at the bottom. The cylinder block has a number of cylinders to accommodate the pistons of an internal combustion engine, the cylinders being surrounded by a water jacket for the purpose of cooling. Closed-deck type cylinder blocks are characterized by a water jacket that is substantially closed at the top portion of the cylinder block, with the exception of any relatively small passages that may be present.
In contrast, open-deck type cylinder blocks are characterized by water jackets that extend as far as, and open toward, the top of the cylinder block. In the final engine assembly, the water jackets are covered by the subsequently fitted cylinder head. The water jackets of open-deck type cylinder blocks have to be sealed during the cylinder head assembly. This sealing process is generally very fault-prone and involved. Moreover, from a structural point-of-view, cylinder blocks of the open-deck type are less sturdy and rigid.
Die-casting is a desirable process for manufacturing cylinder blocks. However, since the production of a cylinder block of the closed-deck type by die-casting entails major problems, this method has hitherto been used almost exclusively to produce cylinder blocks of the open-deck type. Thus, there exists a need for a closed-deck type cylinder block capable of being produced by die-casting.